Un amour glaciale
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Où comment Degel déclare son amour à Cardia
1. Chapter 1

Demain c'est la grande bataille, Sisyphe du Sagittaire à demander à se que tout les chevalier se retrouve sur le forum à l'aube. Bien entendu personne n'est dupe, on sait tous qu'on part au casse pipe mais je ne me fais pas de souci je vais casser du Spectre à tour de bras. J'ai hâte , je me sens tout excité, je brûle d'impatiente !

Et pourtant vous vous demander sûrement ce que moi , Cardia du Sorpion fait assis tout seul au beau milieu de la nuit ,tout seul et surtout très calme ? Je savais que vous vous diriez qui a quelques chose qui cloche en sachant cela, et bien … il se trouve que malgré que je brûle d'impatience il a toujours une petite partie de moi qui reste glacé. Depuis ce matin cette impression de froid ne fait que se renforcer, avant je n'avais cette impression que de temps à autre mais là c'est une impression permanente comme-ci quelqu'un s'amusait à passer un glaçon sur mes lèvres. Je vous jure c'est désagréable et franchement chiant, en plus sa fait des petits papillons dans le ventre, perturbant n'est-ce pas ?

Perdu en pleine réflexion ( ouai étonnant je hein?) je n'entendis pas mon iceberg meilleur ami s'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne prêtais même pas attention au fait qu'il était rare de le voir en dehors de sa maison .

- Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillais un peu les yeux, je ne rêvais pas il venait bien de parler de quelques chose de banale ? Lui qui se contentais de parler que pour dire quelques chose d'important ! Par Athéna, cette nuit s'annonce de plus en plus bizarre entre mon super glaçon qui semble se réchauffer et se froid persistant autour de mes lèvres. Je me repris bien vite face au Verseau en répondant un peu moquer.

- Et ben alors le peur te rendrait-elle sociable pour que tu daigne lever les yeux de tes livres ?

C'est dans se genre de moment que je me dit que l'expression « avoir un regard glaciale » prend tout son sens avec lui (à noter ne jamais taquiner un Verseau de mauvais humeur à la veille d'une bataille). Je lui donnais une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et surpris un bref sourire sur les lèvres pâles de mon ami. De plus en plus surpris je m'arrêtais net dans mon geste.

- Disons juste que …. la peur me motive.

La voix de Dégel était douce et calme, pas comme d'habitude en effet se n'était pas un calme distant mais serein. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir peur, mais après tout les Verseau étaient réputé pour ne pas montrer leurs émotions quelque soit le sentiments qui les habite.

-A...a motivé pour faire quoi ?

Un nouveau sourire éclaira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se reportaient de nouveau sur le ciel étoilé. Il s'était remit à parler sans doute pour me parler de sa motivation, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais obséder par ses lèvres qui remuaient lentement. Je me demande si elles sont aussi froide que leurs possesseurs … mais attendez je pense à quoi la ? Nan , nan , nan trop bizarre ! Cette nuit est vraiment bizarre ! Ouai je sais , je rêve ! Je suis en plein rêve , j'ai du m'endormir en regardant les étoiles sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pus rester calme plus d'une heure en plus cela expliquais aussi facilement l'attitude de mon compagnon.

Je suis un génie n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors que je savourais ma victoire mentalement je reçu un brusque coup sur le sommet du crâne.

- AIE ! Connard qu'est-ce qui te prend de ma frapper comme sa ?

Et là c'est le brusque retour sur terre, ce coup m'a fait comprendre que je ne rêvais pas mais aussi qu'il n'est pas bon d'ignorer un Verseau qui c'est décidé à parler. L'homme assis en face de moi se releva, visiblement en colère et commença à partir. Je me mordis les lèvres, j'avais réussis à la vexé … je le rattrapais et le retiens par le bras.

-Désoler mon vieux tu sais que les longue explication c'est pas mon truck !

-Déjà que tu es stupide et aveugle et si en plus tu n'écoute pas quand on te parle, t'es mal barré.

-P … Pardon ?

Le Verseau soupira bruyamment avant de m'embrasser (oui oui vous avez bien lu il m'a embrasser!). Ses lèvres étaient aussi douce et fraîche, loin d'être glacé comme je l'imaginais. Bizarrement je n'eus aucun mouvement de recule, je me laissais faire dans les bras puissant de mon compagnon. Les papillons dans mon ventre étaient revenu et se faisaient sentir plus que jamais, c'était agréable , vraiment très agréable. Mais cela ne dura que quelques seconde avant qu'il ne me relâche un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres avant de partir avec un bref signe de la main. Je restais la comme deux rond de flanc à essayer de me remettre de mes émotions. « tu es stupide et aveugle » … attendez , attendez, ATTENDEZ ! Ce … cette sensation de froid, ne me dite pas que c'était lui ?

- !

DEGEE

Je l'entendis rire au loi , tendis que je sentais à nouveau cette sensation de froid se presser contre les lèvres. Mes joues s'enflammèrent tandis que je courus vers la maison du Verseau à nouveau tout feu tout flamme. L'abrutit utilisé ses pouvoirs pour tenter de me faire comprendre ses sentiments ….. L'imbécile , si il savait que j'attends se moment depuis qu'on est gosse ~


	2. Chapter 2

C'était enfin le jour de la bataille finale , nous étions à présent devant le château d'Hadès, après quelques brève instructions du Sagittaire j'étais partie m'isoler un peu pour lire tranquillement. Non loin du château se trouvais les ruine de l'ancien village de Pégase , Athéna et de l'hôte d'Hadès. Visiblement le Dieu des Enfers n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle , lorsqu'il s'en était pris à se pauvre village. Cela me révoltait mais bientôt nous pourrons enfin venger ses pauvres gens, lorsque j'eu trouvé une maison en « assez » bon état je m'étais installer pour pouvoir enfin lire histoire de me détendre avant la bataille. Et oui ce n'est pas pasque extérieurement on est un glaçon que c'est la même à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi , un bruit sourd vint me sortir de ma lecture à peine dix minutes plus tard. Mon compagnon chevalier du Scorpion se tenait devant la maison en face de moi dont il venait de détruire les dernière ruines, il avait l'air visiblement très excité à l'idée de se battre. Un mince soupire désespérer ne m'échappa avant que je ne remonte mes lunettes sur le haut de mon nez

Cette pauvre maison ne t'a rien fais Cardia …

Je sentis le regard du Scorpion se poser sur moi avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix il répondit :

Je me prépare pour botter le cul d'Hadès , mais visiblement toi tu es déjà près puisque tu te permet de te balader avec un de tes livres chéris sur le champs de bataille.

Je hochais la tête de gauche à droite, comme si j'avais affaire à un petit garçon en pleine colère car je pense qu'il y avait de ça aussi. Sisyphe nous avait demander de ne pas bouger jusqu'à se qu'il ne nous l'ordonne, mon ami devait être frustré lui qui déteste être patient. Je le rejoignis rangeant par la même occasion mes lunettes et refermant mon livre.

Arrivé près de lui , je le laissais divagué sur la façon dont nous étions traité nous chevalier d'or en comparaison de Pégase qui lui devait déjà sûrement se trouver près du maître des Enfers quand à moi je me plongeais dans mes pensées. La relation entre moi et Cardia n'avait pas changer d'un pouce malgré les événements de la veille, et cela me déprimait légèrement. Hier après se baiser au combien délicieux nous étions retourner tout les deux dans nos maisons respectives, je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais aimé que l'arachnide vienne me retrouver ~ Mais rien , j'ai veillé toute la nuit pour rien bordel ! Et lui me parle comme si de rien n'était, j'avais fais le premier pas et vus sa réaction il devait sans doute ressentir les même choses que moi non ?

Et bien je vais vous dire une chose, le calme légendaire du Verseau c'est de la belle connerie physiquement certes nus restons calme mais intérieurement c'est un chaos encore pire que ne pourrais l'être l'Enfer. Soudain une explosion me tira de mes pensées, cela venait du château d'Hadès, la bataille avait déjà commencé la haut ….

On t'a devancé je crois pour botter le cul d'Hadès comme tu le dis si bien.

Bien que je restais calme, mon compagnon avait due sentir mon mal aise puisque son regard se posa sur moi de manière interrogatrice , le vocabulaire que j'utilisais et la mauvaise humeur presque palpable dans ma voix l'avaient sûrement mis sur le chemin. Je croisais son regard l'espace d'un bref instant, cherchant la raison de se silence soudain de la part d'une des plus grande pipelette parmi les chevalier. Pour toute réponse je me retournais plaqué violemment contre le mur d'une maison près de nous, les seuls bruit présents autour de nous était l'écho de nos armures s'entre choquant et celui de quelques petites cailloux s'effritant. Cette fois-ci je ne pus m'esquiver face au regard devenu brûlant du Scorpion, les bras m'en tombaient ( enfin mon livre fit le frai de cette surprise un peu brusque puisqu'il tombé dans une flaque de boue _ Si on sort vivant de là , je le tue pour avoir bousillé mon livre favoris) .

Mes joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il approcha son visage du mien, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement il se stoppa et une sourire séducteurs s'étala sur ses lèvres.

C'est que tu es encore plus beau quand tu rougis, Degel ~

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que mon visage s'embrasait d'avantage, j'avais perdu ma belle confiance que j'avais la vieille. Je n'étais plus qu'un poupée de chiffon entre ses bras puissants, profitant de ma gène mon compagnon m'embrassa enfin. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser d'hier, non celui-ci était brutal et passionné, la chaleurs de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa p eau me grisèrent tandis que je me laissais aller sous les tendres attention de mon désormais amant. Il rompit le baiser que lorsque nous manquions tout les deux d'air, mon fameux masque de sérénité avait volé en éclat et c'est les yeux encore voilé de plaisir que je lui dis.

-Nous ferions mieux de retourné avec les autres .

J'allais me défaire de son étreinte lorsqu'il me plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci il était on ne peux plus sérieux .

- Tu sais que nous n'en ressortirons peut être pas vivant ?

Je le regardais comme deux rond de flan, autant de sérieux venant de lui m'étonnais. Non pas que je pense qu'il prenne tout à la légère mais juste qu'il à toujours se petit air amusé d'ordinaire . On pouvait lire dans ses yeux, une sorte de peur voir même une terreur sourde se qui me fis mal au cœur, ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans mes cheveux tendrement.

Si aujourd'hui doit être notre dernière journée , je veux au moins pouvoir profiter de toi quelques instant dès que Sisyphe nous appellera on partira, je te le jure.

J'hésitais encore et allait répliquer lorsque mon compagnon me fit taire d'un baiser de plus ambiguë j'y sentais son amour mais aussi sa peur, son désir mêlé de tristesse. J'en étais bouleversé car je comprenais exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Je pris l'une de ses mains que je gardais jalousement avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin dans un miraculeux coin de verdure à l'abri des regards. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux tandis que maladroitement nous tentions de nous enlacer avant d'envoyer valser nos armures rageusement. Je rougis un instant à la vu du torse nu de mon ami , avant qu'il ne m'allonge dans l'herbe parsemant mon coup de doux baiser papillonnant. Mes doigtes eux se perdaient déjà dans la chevelure bleutée du Scorpion, je pouvais sentir son cuire chevelu frissonner sous ma peau. Et sa bouche … hum un véritable délice qui rendrait n'importe quel dieu jaloux et pourtant tout ceci m'étais exclusivement réservé ! Je pouvais à présent sentir les dents de mon compagnon martyrisé mes boutons de chaires avec une douceur extraordinaire, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte mes ces quelques attentions me faisait pousser déjà de long soupire de plaisir. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de quoi que se soit nous nous retrouvions déjà tout les deux en tenu d'Adam, je me rassis brusquement lorsque je sentis la langue de mon compagnon effleurer l'intérieure de mes cuisses. Ma réactions le fis sourire tandis qu'il prenait mon membre tendu en bouche effectuant de lent va et viens , ne lâchant pas mon regard une seule seconde.

Ca .. Cardia !

Je voyais cette lueur d'amusement dans son regard et cela me faisait rager intérieurement, je perdais tout mes moyens face à lui et lui devait être aux anges de me voir ainsi : les cheveux en bataille , les joues rougies par le plaisir tremblant sous ses caresses buccales mais surtout totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi doué que ça, mais je suppose qu'il a beaucoup plus de pratique que moi dans la matière. Je n'oublie pas qu'après Albafica, Cardia est sans doute un des plus beau chevalier et je ne doute pas que la moité de mes compagnons doivent déjà être passé entre les bras du Scorpion mais qu'importe car je sais que je suis le seul à avoir droit à ses sourires tendre , à pouvoir me moquer de lui quand bon me semble et le seul qu'il regarde aussi intensément. Aaaah je vous vois venir « prétentieux le petit Verseau , hein ? » , sans doute mais qui ne le serais pas en devenant l'amant d'un homme tel que Cardia du Scorpion ? Mais une douleur sourde au bas du ventre me sortie de mes pensé tandis que je retenais difficilement un cris de douleur.

Mais t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Sa fait mal !

C'est de ta faute, mon cœur , répondit Cardia. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se perdre dans ses pensées dans un moment pareille tu sais.

Oh … je me disais juste que je n'étais sans doute pas le premier.

Ca sa s'appelle lancé un froid ~ Je vis se dessiner un sourire gêné sur le visage de mon ami et leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne lui en voulais pas, absolument pas ! Pour me faire pardonner je le fit basculer en arrière en souriant, mes doigts allèrent explorer se torse encore inconnu pour moi s'arrêtant sur des points plutôt sensibles et mes lèvres , elles , partirent en expédition dans la coup de mon ami. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat et je sentis ses mains se posé sur ma taille , heureux qu'il me laissa faire je me fis beaucoup plus pressant, plus insistant. Je ne le laissais pas indifférent , loin de là je pouvais déjà sentir son intimité dressé frôlé ma cuisses mais ma petite viré s'arrêta bien trop vite à mon goût et je laissais un grognement de frustration m'échapper. Amusé, Cardia vient me murmurer sensuellement que je devais me retourner pour que les choses sérieusement commencent enfin. Un peu perplexe, j'exécutais sa demande tandis qu'il me guidait pour que je m'installe de façon à lui facilité la tache. Prisonnier de ses bras, je crus mourir de honte lorsque je sentis sa langue venir humidifier l'entrée de mon intimité. Pendant ce qui dura pour moi une éternité mon compagnon ne faillit pas à la tâche avant de se redresser pour venir embrasser la nuque.

Détends toi, mon amour ~

Rien que sa voix me fait fondre littéralement, il entreprit ainsi de me détendre encore un peu avant de faire pénétré un doigt en moi m'arrachant un petit cris. Puis vint un deuxièmement, il y avait toujours cette douleur suivit enfin de bien être lorsqu'il commença à remuer lentement ses doigts , il répéta à nouveau l'opération avant de se positionner enfin. Un frisson d'impatience me parcouru l'échine. Puis vint l'heure d'un dernier baiser avant que je ne le sentis me prendre doucement, autant de précautions et de douceur m'étonnerais presque de quelqu'un aussi pressé que lui. Il commença enfin ses va et viens tout mon corps vibrait au rythme du sien , tandis que j'étais submergé par des vagues successive de plaisir. Je ne retenais désormais plus des gémissement de plaisir qui se mêlaient à ceux de mon amant, je pouvais le sentir butter en moi délicieusement. Le monde autour de nous avait disparut il ne restais plus que cette sensation d'ivresse et de plaisir. Nos corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection comme si nous étions né pour ne former plus qu'un. Je fini par me libéré entre les doigts de Cardia qui me masturbais au rythme de ses coup de buttoirs suivit de près par mon amant.

Épuisés et a bout de souffle nous nous effondrâmes par terre blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant ce petit coin de paradis ne durant pas longtemps car nous entendions Sisyphe du Sagittaire qui nous appelait au loin, encore couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et tremblant de nos ébats nous nous rhabillons lentement sans grande conviction. Juste au moment de partie, j'attrapais mon amis pour le serrer contre moi avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue.

Je t'aime Cardia, promet moi qu'on se reverra pour que tu puisse enfin répondre à mon amour.

Un peu dérouté Cardia, hésita avant de sourire attendris et d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Il me promit de tout faire pour rester en vie, pour pouvoir me retrouvé. Quand à moi je ferais tout pour le retrouver rien que pour entendre ces trois petits mots magiques sortirent de sa bouche même si je lui ai confessé mon amour je veux pouvoir vivre cet amour librement avec lui une fois cette foutu guerre finit et pour cela il nous faut une véritable raison de se battre. Et cette raison nous l'avions à présent : l'amour.


End file.
